


Bittersweet

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, it's not really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wished Bucky was here with him, so they could coo over their son and enjoy what should be the happiest day in their lives.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>    He shouldn’t have to do this alone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

He’s born on Christmas. Steve remembered hearing one of the woman in his neighborhood saying that was good luck, but this wasn’t luck. This was just the day when SHIELD was least staffed.

“A healthy baby boy, Captain Rogers.” The SHIELD nurse smiled at him as she held up his baby for him to see. A boy. Steve’s mind flashes to all the moments his son will never have with his father. 

“Can I hold him?” he asked, holding out his arms. 

“We’ve got to get you sewed up and get him cleaned, Captain, but then you can hold him all you want,” She assured, before spiriting his son away. Steve wanted to cry out, and demand that he get to hold his son this moment. He was all he had, and Steve didn’t want him out of his sight. It was overbearing, perhaps, but he’d lost everyone and everything already and he didn’t completely trust SHIELD.

“Captain, I need you to calm down while I sew you up. The drug we gave you will only keep you from healing for a little bit longer,” said the doctor. Steve let his head fall back against the operation table and closed his eyes against the bright light above him.

Luckily, the doctor worked fast. Fury had specifically chosen this doctor because they could work fast enough to account for Steve’s healing factor. He was sewn up and was wheeled to a recovery room within twenty minutes. The nurse came in almost instantaneously with his son. “Ready to hold your little boy?” she asked. Steve nodded and held out his arms eagerly. She gently handed him over, and Steve cradled him close to his chest. The baby squirms a bit, moving closer to his warmth. Steve noticed the nurse discreetly leave out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey there, son,” he murmured quietly, observing every little twitch of his son’s face. He wondered what color eyes he had? They were probably blue, since he and Bucky had both had blue eyes, but maybe he’d inherited those pretty brown eyes that Bucky’s sisters had? Or Steve’s mother’s green ones? Would his hair grown in light or dark? He already looked to have Bucky’s chin and Steve’s nose, though that could just be Steve grasping at straws. “I think they’re gonna let you and me go home as soon as this cut on my stomach heals up. Shouldn’t be more than a few hours. You’ll like it there more. I hate hospitals.” He sighed, leaning back against the bed. “Your pa should be here.”

Steve doesn’t know why he’s talking. The baby’s fast asleep. He just doesn’t know what else to do. He wished Bucky was here with him, so they could coo over their son and enjoy what should be the happiest day in their lives.

He shouldn’t have to do this alone.


End file.
